


Stiles @ Sephora

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad!Derek, Doctor Derek, Insecurity, Kid!Fic, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artist Erica, Makeup Artist Stiles, Miscommunication, Pining, Relationship Issues, Stiles wears makeup, sephora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works at Sephora and Derek's daughter needs makeup help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles @ Sephora

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I just randomly got the idea for Stiles to wear awesome makeup and work at Sephora and Derek being like omg u r a gem!  
> I tried to do a 5+1 thing but y'all know that works horribly for me.  
> Please comment/kudos!!!  
> Xx  
> T

Chloe had been bugging him about it all day. He has picked her up from school and the first thing she had said when she slid in was,  
"Are we going?"  
Derek sighed, pulling out of Beacon Hills High parking lot,  
"Geez, no hi dad how was your day?"  
"Dad!" She pouts, putting her seatbelt on. 

"Yes Chloe Marie Hale we are going to the damn makeup store."  
"Sephora Dad, it's called Sephora."  
"Whatever." Derek rolls his eyes and stops at a stoplight, "You want Starbucks first?"  
"Yes please!" 

Chloe makes it to Sephora before he's even off the escalator and he sighs, taking a drink of his mocha before he follows her. He stands outside the door for several minutes feeling awkward and intimidated by the bright lights before he decides he'd better go in.  
"Hey, welcome to Sephora how may I help you?" 

Derek looks up and there's a man in front of him with fluffy hair and perfect eyebrows. He's glowing and wearing eyeliner and has thick black lashes and bright pink lip gloss on. Derek doesn't know what to say. The man in front of him waits for a few seconds before his face drops,  
"You're staring." He all but snaps.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Derek takes a deep breath, "You're beautiful."  
The boy raises a perfectly filled in eyebrow,  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. And you're, really good at that." He gestures to his face.  
"The makeup or the genetics?"  
Derek smiles,  
"Both. Actually, I'm here with my daughter and I agreed to let her start wearing makeup. Will you help her?" 

"Of course, I'm Stiles by the way."  
"I'm Derek. My daughter's name is Chloe. Speaking of which, Chloe come here."  
A tall brunette comes over and Stiles smiles,  
"Hi, I'm Stiles, you dad told me you're looking for some makeup."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you know what you want?"  
"Well your eyebrows for one."  
Stiles laughs,  
"Okay so an Anastasia of Beverly Hills Brow Definer. What else?" 

"Well I don't like my acne so I want to cover that but I want to be glowy. A youtuber I really like- Jaclyn Hill she has-"  
"Champagne pop. I'm on it. What else?"  
"I want my eyes to look really big, and I'm already kind of bug eyed so-"  
"Your eyes are beautiful. We'll just enhance them a little." 

"Do you do like makeovers here?" Derek asks.  
"Yes we can."  
"Can you show her how to apply it and everything?"  
"Yes I can, but we typically ask for you to purchase $50 worth of products."  
"That's fine."  
"Yay! Thanks dad!"

Derek tunes out when they start talking about matte vs dewy and every day looks. Before he knows it Stiles is carrying a basket over to the little makeup counter and doing her makeup. He's super patient and kind, explaining the process as well as how to know if she likes it on her skin.  
Derek only tunes back in when he hears "Lolita."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's a lipstick shade." Stiles says with a smirk.  
"That's all it better be. You better not be getting any ideas little girl."  
"Dad!"  
Stiles laughs,  
"What do you think Dad?" 

Derek studies Chloe's face, he skin looks even and her cheeks pink and glowy. Her eyebrows are more defined and somehow her eyes look wider and more defined.  
"You look beautiful honey. But you also looked beautiful before, I want you to know-"  
"Yeah, yeah real beauty is on the inside. Stiles will you hand me that highlight?"  
Stiles catches Derek's eyes in the mirror and he tries not to laugh. 

They're at the counter and Stiles is getting Chloe a point card and her complimentary birthday present, as Derek unloads the basket.  
"What is this?" He pulls out a little pink teardrop, setting it on the counter.  
"A beauty blender?"  
"A what?"  
"A sponge. It puts the makeup on my face."  
He picks up a pencil,  
"This?"  
"Eyeliner."  
He picks up a bottle,  
"This?"  
"Foundation."  
He picks up a tube,  
"Concealer."  
Another pencil,  
"Brow Definer."  
A compact,  
"Blush."  
Another compact,  
"Highlight."  
He picks up a box,  
"This?"  
"Eyeshadow."  
"This?"  
"Eyeshadow primer."  
"This?"  
"Mascara."  
"This?"  
"Face primer." 

"Jesus Christ." He mutters, watching the numbers on the register go up and up, Stiles keeps glancing at him like he waiting for him go stop him, but he lets him ring up anything.  
"You need anything else?" He makes the mistake of asking.  
"Brushes." Stiles says with a sudden realization, "Sorry, I'll grab some cheap ones-"  
"Money's not an issue, my dad is a doctor." Chloe says smiling. 

Stiles raises an eyebrow, impressed and shows Chloe some brushes. Ten minutes and another hundred dollars added to the total, they're done. Derek swipes his card and Chloe grabs the bag.  
"Go to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Derek says handing Chloe the keys.  
"Do you have a manager?" Derek asks.  
Stiles' eyes widen,  
"I'm the manager, I'm sorry did I offend you in some way?"  
"No, no god no. I just wanted to tell your higher up that you're amazing and you really helped her. I can tell she's super happy with her purchases and you were so patient and you definitely need a raise."  
Stiles smiles,  
"You're much too kind."  
"No really, thank you. We will for sure be back."  
"Have a great day Derek." Stiles says with a little wave.

It's been a week since their Sephora visit when Chloe demands they go again,  
"It's not staying on my face Dad! We have to go back! I look like a grease ball!"  
"I think you look fine."  
"Dad!"  
"Fine Chloe, we'll go after dinner." 

Chloe scarfs down her spaghetti and even does the dishes before she comes back with her purse.  
"Can we go now? Please?"  
"Yeah, let's go." 

Chloe runs to Sephora and Derek follows slowly, hoping Stiles is there. When he gets there, Stiles is talking to Chloe and Derek takes a moment to take him in. His eyebrows are still the same and perfectly arched but his cheeks look extremely prominent and glowy. He has thick eyeliner that's flicked up at the ends and his lips are purple. It looks amazing. 

Derek's face flames when Stiles looks up and catches him staring,  
"Hi. Derek right?"  
Derek just nods, and Stiles smiles,  
"Okay. So your makeup keeps smearing off?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you can try one of two things. You can try a translucent powder, or a makeup setting spray."  
"How about both?" Chloe asks.  
"Chloe I don't know-" Derek starts.  
"Please Dad? Please?" 

Derek sighs,  
"Fine."  
He waits at the counter, looking at the sample sized products that are there while Stiles and Chloe pick out more products.  
When they come back Chloe has a powder, two brushes, a setting spray and a liquid lipstick.  
"Didn't you get brushes last time?" Derek asks as Chloe hands over her rewards card. 

"For eyeshadow, not my face makeup."  
"Well why do you need to?"  
"Stiles said-"  
Derek looks up at him and he holds his hands up innocently,  
"I didn't say she needed both, but this is what I use and-"  
"Fine. It's fine. What is this?" He asks picking up the liquid lipstick.  
"The same lipstick Stiles has on!"  
"I don't know-"  
"What? You don't think it's pretty?" Stiles asks, lips curling into a smile.  
"No, no I think it's very pretty," Derek splutters, "But-"  
Stiles raises an eyebrow and Derek gets distracted by his eyelashes,  
"Whatever." Derek says, giving his card to Chloe, cheeks flaming, "I'm going to the car." And he walks out before he says anything stupid. 

Stiles' face drops,  
"Maybe you shouldn't get it, I didn't mean,"  
"No it's fine." Chloe insists.  
"I don't know," stiles says quietly.  
"He's just embarrassed because he thinks you're cute."  
It's Stiles' turn to blush,  
"Alright, here you go Chloe. You have a good day."  
"Thanks Stiles, you too!" 

"Ooh Boss!" Erica chimes as she comes out onto the sales floor.  
"Yes?" Stiles asks, fluttering his eyelashes at her.  
"You've got a survey in here." Erica says, clicking on the iPad.  
"Really?" Stiles asks. They don't tend to get surveys often and he reaches for the iPad, but she pulls it away, hot pink lips curling,  
"It says: Stiles is absolutely amazing! He knows a ton about product knowledge and he makes my dad stutter, he deserves a raise." Erica starts cackling as Stiles' face starts turning red,  
"Shut up." He says.  
"No, I need to know who this dad is!!"  
"He's just brought his daughter in twice." 

"Is he hot?"  
"Like the sun."  
"Why are you not on that?!"  
"I dunno, maybe cause he's straight!"  
"He can't be that damn straight if you're making him stutter!"  
"I think he feels uncomfortable that I'm a guy and I wear makeup."  
Erica's face drops,  
"Oh, he's one of those."  
"Well he's not mean, I think he's just uncomfortable."  
Erica frowns,  
"What a dick."  
"I'm fine, I'm just forever alone."  
"Oh hush. You could always take me up on my offer." She waggled her perfect eyebrows and Stiles rolls his eyes,  
"Get to work." 

Erica is searching the new Anastasia of Beverly Hills Glow Kits on her hands when someone comes up to her,  
"Um, excuse me?"  
Erica looks up and the guy standing in front of her is incredibly gorgeous. He's wearing glasses and he has a full beard and he's beautiful.  
"Yes?" She asks, turning towards him.  
"I was wondering if Stiles was here." 

Her eyes widen and she raises an eyebrow,  
"Um, no. It's his day off. Could I help you with something?"  
"Well, he had helped my daughter before and I thought he could help me find something for her."  
"Well I know that I'm no Stiles, but I could help you."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think you weren't good, you're probably really good at this all too." The guy rushes out.

Erica puts a hand on her hip,  
"I am."  
The guy looks uncomfortable,  
"Um, she sent me for pink eyeshadow."  
"Okay, what is it for?"  
"Um, she has a school dance coming up and she saw a makeup tutorials so she wanted me to grab her something."  
Erica nods,  
"Okay well the first thing that comes to mind is the Naked 3 pallete, just because it has so many colors, for everyday, night time, you can do smokey rose eyes and everyday bright ones. The only downside is it's a bit expensive, I can show you some dupes if you want." 

"Um," Derek rubs at the back of his neck, "This is going to sound dumb but what are dupes?"  
Erica smiles,  
"They're colors that look similar by are at different price points."  
"Oh. No the um, the naked thing is fine."  
Erica grabs a pallete for him and brings it to the counter, checking him out.  
"Thank you for your help."  
"No problem. I can tell Stiles you stopped by."  
"No!" Derek says a bit too quickly, "That's not necessary." 

Erica is telling Stiles about her blind date last night when someone walks in the store.  
"Stiles!"  
"Chloe hey. How are you doing?"  
"I'm good. Your makeup looks insane."  
Stiles had went much bolder than he had in awhile, his whole lid a sparkly dark green, lower lash line lavender, complete with nude glossy lips.  
"Thank you."  
"You should start a YouTube channel." She blurts, "Honestly! I would watch!" 

Stiles smiles,  
"That's so kind, but I don't think anyone would watch."  
"I think that's a lie! I mean, my dad thinks your makeup looks awesome and he doesn't even know anything about makeup."  
"He does?" Stiles asks surprised.  
"Yeah!" She says in a duh tone.  
"I'll consider it. Now what are you here for?"  
"My dad told me that if I got all A's this semester I could pick a few things out."  
"That's cool. What are you looking for?"  
"I want to try cool stuff. Like colors and like what you have on. That looks super cool!"  
"Alright, we can make a list and find some things to get." 

Derek comes in a couple of months later, with a list in his hand.  
"Hey Derek."  
Derek stares at him for a few seconds too long and Stiles smiles. He knows he looks like he's been dipped in gold. He'd layered gold glitter over gold eyeshadow and gone extremely heavy on the highlighter and barely contoured. His blush was a super light natural pink and his lips just a hint darker than his normal color.  
"Hi Stiles." Derek said, still staring at him.  
Stiles smiles,  
"I take it someone got all A's."  
"She did."  
"Alright, well I can show you the products and then you can just pick what you want to buy." 

"I can just get everything." Derek says.  
"Um, Derek, there's probably over $300 worth of makeup on here."  
"Oh, um, is that a lot for, makeup?"  
Stiles can't help it, he laughs,  
"You know you can buy makeup at Target too don't you? Not everything super high end is necessarily better."  
"Oh, um, but Chloe said."  
"Chloe likes name brand things, which is fine. Me too. But I also use mascara that costs $7 not $27."  
Derek nods,  
"Oh, okay."  
Stiles laughs again,  
"Okay, let me write down some good drugstore products that are cheaper so you don't go bankrupt at Sephora." 

"That's fine too, but, um, do you get paid on commission?"  
"What?" Stiles asks, confused as to what that has to do with drugstore products,  
"Like, if people buy more do you get more money added to you salary?" Derek explains like Stiles really doesn't know what commission is.  
"Well yes, but-"  
"Then I'll take it."  
"Derek-"  
"I'll take the items on this list."  
"Derek I don't think-"  
"Please." 

Stiles feels guilty so he rings it up under Erica's name and Derek leaves with a bag full of makeup and his available credit on his card $400 less. 

Derek comes back, five minutes after he'd just left,  
"Did you forget something?" Stiles asks.  
"Yes actually. Um. Will you go out to dinner with me?"  
Stiles eyes widen,  
"You want me to-?"  
"Yes."  
"Sure I will. When?"  
"Tomorrow night?"  
Stiles smiles,  
"Sure, five me your number and we can iron things out." 

Derek meets Stiles at the front door of the restaurant and he's smiling,  
"Hey Derek."  
"You're not wearing makeup." Is the first thing Derek says. It's only once he's said it that he realizes that may have been rude, "Not that You don't look good without makeup because you do, you're gorgeous either way, but, or do you only wear it for work?"  
"I usually wear it all the time." Stiles says slowly.  
"But not today?" Derek asks confused.  
"Can I be honest?" Stiles asks.  
"I'd prefer if you were." 

"I didn't wear it cause I thought you'd be embarrassed of me. And I really want you to like me because I like you. And so I didn't, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Did I say something about-"  
"No, it's just, you're always staring at me,"  
"Because you're fucking gorgeous. And your makeup looks so amazing and makes you look even better, god I wouldn't be embarrassed of you. And even if I was, fuck me! It's your face, your life, your hobby. Oh my god I'm so sorry I made you feel like-"  
"No I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume I just," Stiles sighs, "Not that you want my life story but I've been bullied my whole life, clearly, and I've, been in romantic relationships where they tell me that I can't wear makeup and, I'm just, insecure about the whole thing. And I shouldn't be. And I shouldn't take that out on you."

"You're not. At all. It's totally okay, we should just communicate better."  
Stiles laughs,  
"I agree."  
"You still want to eat?"  
"Sure."  
"Or we could try again tomorrow?"  
Stiles smiles and grabs his hand,  
"How about both?" 

The next day they meet at a tiny cafe for lunch and it feels more like Stiles when he shows up in winged eyeliner and red lipstick.  
"You look gorgeous."  
"So do you." Stiles says, picking up a menu.  
"I just want to be honest, I already really like you."  
"I really like you too." Stiles smiles and leans across the table to kiss Derek gently.  
"Dammit." He breathes, once Stiles pulls away.  
"What?"  
"I owe Chloe $20."  
Stiles laughs,  
"I owe Erica $50."  
Derek laughs,  
"I guess this was a long time coming."  
"Apparently." 

"Guess who?" Derek asks, covering Stiles eyes where he's restocking lipstick.  
"Hmm, I dunno. Boyfriend number two?"  
Derek huffs,  
"Oh there's a number two then?"  
"Of course not!" Stiles teases.  
"Good, otherwise I was gonna have to toss your coffee out."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Stiles says, turning around, and grabbing the Starbucks coffee from Derek and pecking his lips. 

"What are you doing here?"  
"We're looking for Chloe's prom dress?"  
Stiles pouts,  
"I wanted to come!"  
"I know and I tried to tell her but you know how she is."  
"Fine. As long as I get to do her makeup."  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem."  
Stiles smiles and kisses Derek again,  
"Get out of here, your face is distracting. I'll meet up with you when I get off."  
"Your face is the distraction!" Derek disagrees.  
"That's true, I paid about a hundred dollars to be distracting." Derek laughs,  
"Trust me, you're distracting even when you're as bare faced as me." 

"My thirty dollar eyebrow pencil and forty dollar foundation beg to differ."  
Derek rolls his eyes,  
"Goodbye Stiles."  
"Goodbye Der! Love you! Tell Chloe I hate her!"  
"Love you too. I'll tell her you're excited to see her choice!"


End file.
